Relax
by WintersHyper
Summary: Imperius is one of the hardest working angels in the high heavens and some of his other friend he hates to admit want him to take a break for a day or two
1. The plan

"Knock knock"

"Come in," Imperius yelled, "Oh hello Auriel, what do you need?".

"Imperius we need to talk, along with Itherael he wants to talk to you as well," Auriel said with a slightly hesitant tone.

"Hmm and when would that be," Imperius questioned looking up from with paperwork.

"Today, its very important," Auriel awnserd.

"No can do, I have pleanty of work, we can talk next week if no demon spawn try anything pathetic," Imperius stated in return.

"I will drag you out of this damn office if i have to, WE ARE TALKING TODAY," Auriel yelled at Imperius.

Imperius didn't even seem annoyed.

"Fine I WILL GO GET MALTHAEL AND HE'LL DRAG YOU OFF TO TALK TO US," Auriel added.

"Well I wish you best of luck with that goodbye Auriel," Imperius said still with no tone of anoyance.

Auriel stormed out of the office but not before she snached Imperius's pen.

Imperius reached under his desk and grabbed another one and looked at Auriel with an unimpressed look.

"For demons sake how many of thoes damn pens do you have? I took like 17 yesterday," Auriel asked.

"so thats where thoes whent, to be exact I have 283 currently," Imperius replied.

"SLAM" Auriel had already left the room.

* * *

"Knock Knock"

Melthael for once got up and opened the door himself rather than using the button.

"What is it this time Auriel?" Maltheal asked slighty annoyed

a few minutes later

"So correct me if im wrong you want me to kidnap my brother Imperius and drag him to the library of fate?" Malthael asked again.

"Well not exacly kidnap just, you know, drag him off without anyone knowing," Auriel corrected.

"Thats called kidnaping genius, and what do I get if I do," do Malthael asked confused.

"well i'll be your servent for a da-,"

"DEAL," Malthael cut off Auriel mid sentence.

* * *

"Haha I bet they will DEFFINITLY get Malthael's help," Imperius said sarcasticly.

"CRASH" whent the doors of his office.

"Of for demons sake who did that-, oh hi Malthael what do you need today," Imperius asked.

"Well its not exactly what I want its what they want" Malthael said as Auriel and Itherael stepped aside from behind him.

"If I think your doing what im thinking it would seem like my sarcasm has come back to bite me again" Imperius said with a sigh


	2. Words are unbreakable Literally

"Sorry Imperius I made a deal with Auriel and Itherael, your coming with me now," Malthael said to Imperius.

"As I have said to these two annoying angels I have work to do and im not going anywhere, sorry Malthael," Imperius said to him.

"Well don't be mad at them then" Malthael said with a laugh.

Auriel and Itherael lunged at imperius tackling him to the ground and Malthael held him down, " Now unless you want further humillation i suggest you come with us," Malthael explained.

"NEVER, not while i have work to do," Imperius replied.

"If you insist," Malthael said to him.

Malthael tied Imperius's hands together with gold chains and together dragged him off to the library of fate.

* * *

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS,THIS, THIS HUMILIATION," Imperius yelled at the three angels.

"Well first of all we wanted to talk, second of all you challenged us to get Malthaels help and you said we would never get his help so we proved you wrong," Itherael explained.

"I said we would talk in a week or two, I HAVE WORK TO DO," Imperius yelled.

Imperius had finally managed to break out of the chains and run to the door and leave.

The door would not open.

"Im not stupid Imperius I controll that door with my mind, not even you can open it, or break it," Itherael said smiling behind her hood.

"FINE what do you want," Imperius asked.

"Not just us but all of us want you to get some rest and go relax, or even go on vacation for a few days. The last time you took a break from work was over 4 years ago," Auriel explained.

"Well we found out since the beginning of the high heavens that angels do need rest or breaks, and nether do I," Imperius replied.

Imperius summonded his spear and struck hard and true at the silver door, the door glowed gold and sent a golden bolt of holy light at Imperius and threw him back at a bookshelf named "CURRENT MISTAKES OF THE HIGHER POWER".

"How very ironic Imperius," Maltheal said with a smirk.

"ARG," Imperius slashed at the bookshelf only for another blast to send him flying into another bookshelf named,"MORE CURRENT MISTAKES OF THE HIGHER POWER".

"HOW MANY DAMN ITEMS HAVE THAT STUPID ENCHANTMENT ON THEM ITHEAREL?!" Imperius yelled at the at the angel.

"Every item has that enchantment so I suggest you stop hitting my belongings Imperius," Itherael said to Imperius.

"Smartass," Imperius mumbled in reply.

"Sorry, what was that Imperius?" Itherael asked back.

"Nothing," Imperius replied swiftly.

So where first for my AMAZING vacation going to start?,Auriel," Imperius asked sarcasticly.

"Come and we will see," Auriel replied.


	3. Popular part of town

Imperius walked with Auriel to another part of heaven he had never seen before.

"Hey where are we? ive never seen this part of silver city," Imperius ask curiously.

"A new part was built recently for marketing of mortal goods and supplies. Its very popluar at the moment," Auriel explained.

"AND WHEN DID I PERMIT THIS," Imperius yelled back.

"Oh you didn't Malthael did, and he did it knowing you couldn't stop him because he is to strong for you," Auriel replied.

Imperius simply rolled his eyes and followed Auriel to a shop named "SHAKE IT UP".

The two walked in and there was no line and Tyrael was in an All black outfit and blue jeans, for the first time he didn't look like a battle commander.

"What is this shop you have Tyrael?" Imperius asked him.

"I sell smothies. You take fruit and blend it together and drink it," Tyrael replied.

"Infact I have a better question, how is the holy barrier not pulling you down to sanctuary. I understand that it didn't when heaven was invaded because the barrier was weakend but why not now," Imperius asked minorly dissapointed.

"Oh I asked Malthael to steal a few ingredients from you safe to create a potion so I am anchored here whenever I please," Tyrael explained.

"Imperius chose a blend you want from the shop," Auriel said.

* * *

Imperius orderd a number seven, a mango-blueberry blend with a strawberry base with whipped cream, Auriel ordered the same thing except with a dragonfruit base rather that strawberry.

"So that is one mortal item a like, and possibly I will eat again," Imperius said to Auriel.

"So I see you are so far enjoying time away from work yes?" Auriel asked.

"I never said that... yet," Imperius replied.

"So where to next Auriel," Imperius asked.

Imperius followed Auriel to a shop named "MAGIC MACHINERY".

Inside The two walked over to the shopkeeper and asked for order 935.

Imperius and Auriel warped back to Imerius's office.

"Now if you even touch your paperwork while im setting up this machine if getting Malthael to drag you back," Auriel snapped at Imperius.

 **A few minutes later**

"Ok what is this thing you've set up on my desk Auriel?" Imperius questioned.

"Well try a few buttons Imperius," Auriel replied.

Imperius pulled a gold lever, a soft piano tune started playing.

He tried a blue Button, a soft humming and breeze followed by all of his papers flying off his desk happend.

As Auriel was picking up the fallen paperwork Imperius tried one last button, a few golden candies fell out into his hand.

"So you got me a multi entertainment device for my office?" Imperius asked while throwing the candies back into the machine.

"Yes I thought you could use one, almost everyone who works has one, even your brother Malthael," Auriel replied.

"So come along you still have two more days away from work," Auriel added.

Imperius followed her back into the shopping district.


	4. Unusual

Imperius and Auriel walked into the bazzar.

The bazzar was a massave silver and aqua building with a gold letter sign, when they walked in there were several angels including Itherael.

They walked over to a section in the back where everyone was wearing black business suits and striped and dotted ties.

Now Imperius being the business freak rushed over to the line of suits and looked through all of them,"this one I am getting," Imoerius had found a grey suit with black horizontal pen stripes and a grey tie with the same pattern as the suit.

"Nice pick now is there anything else we can pick up that you would like?" Auriel asked Imperius.

"Nothing else at this store," Imperius replies.

"Want to try it on? there are rooms back there to put on new clothes," Auriel asked Imperius another question.

"Yes," Imperius replied and walked to put it on.

In about 5-10 minutes Imperius walked out on the changing room, he looked like a regular angel except for 2 glowing eyes from under his hood and of corse his golden wings which he dimmed untill barely visable.

"So how do I look?" Imperius asked.

"Very nice and non-threatening like you usualy look," Auriel replied.

"Well its certianly less heavy than my armour and more comfortable," Imperius added.

* * *

"Auriel where is my armour?" Imperius asked.

"I put it back up on the armour stand in the main hall of the palace that we live in," Auriel replied.

Auriel and Imperius walked around in the district and got a few new things including a leisure suit to wear whenever he wanted.

"Well I think its about time I go back to work, I've had a good day and its was worth it," Imperius said to Auriel.

Auriel simply glared at Imperius.

"Fine then," Imperius yelled.

The two walked over to potion shop with no name, they walked in and no one was there and a sign that said "3 free potions per day for everyone".

"Well Imperius pick 3 potions oh your choice," Auriel told him.

After 30 minutes of checking every potion He chose a healing aroura spell for battles, a strength aroura And a.

"Rain potion? thats your last potion choice over everything else," Auriel asked confused.

"Well I like the rain and it only rains her once every few months," Imperius explained.

Auriel rolled her eyes and they walked out, they walk toword the main palace type building the main angels live in.

"Well good night Imperius we will have another good day tomorrow, get a good night slee-,"

Auriel was cut off by a loud explosion followed by an angel running out if a store engulfed in flames from a fire breathing demon.

* * *

Within the next hour the wounded angel was brought to the healers and the demon was blasted and all angels were asleep

The store fire was put out and the front wall was charred, when part of it fell a red demonic portal appeared.

No one was awake, no one noticed.


End file.
